


Визитка DBH

by WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Collage, Embedded Images, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Сказание о том, как в твиттере любят фандом хоронить.Визитка команды "Detroit: Become Human" на зимней фандомной битве 2021.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	Визитка DBH

Добрый день. 

Меня зовут фандом "Detroit: Become Human". Прислали из "Киберлайф".

Моего предшественника, к сожалению, похоронили, но не нужно беспокоиться, я прислан на замену.

Обещаю, что похороны никак не отразятся на процессе и качестве вашего ~~дроча~~ удовольствия, и даже наоборот, ведь я создан исключительно для развлечения.

Помогать наслаждаться будут вот эти личности, прошу любить, но потом не жаловаться.

Поскольку места у гроба не очень много, поместились не все красавцы и красавицы. 

Посмотреть всех можно тут: [ Фандомная Вики ](https://detroit-become-human.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%97%D0%B0%D0%B3%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B0)

♥

П.С. Фандом умер? Да здравствует фандом! 

А теперь помянем… И продолжим ~~дрочить~~ наслаждаться!

WE ARE ALIVE ©

Для голосования: WTF DBH 2021 - "Визитка DBH"


End file.
